Flexible packages are composed of flexible material such as a plastic film. Their use for packaging products such as disposable absorbent articles, e.g. diapers, as well as feminine hygiene products, e.g. sanitary napkins is well known in the art.
The flexible package facilitates storage of the products, transportation and display on the shelves.
The flexible package has front and rear walls which are connected to each other (e.g. sealed) along side edge regions thereof. The flexible packages are filled by entering the products from the bottom, after which the bottom region is closed by means of, for example, sealing. The flexible package may also include a handle to facilitate the carrying of the package. The products may be removed from a top opening.
Often, when the user removes the products from the top opening, the flexible package suffers from a lack of stability and collapses.
There is hence a need to provide a flexible package with improved stability such that upon opening, the overall shape of the flexible package is sustained.
There is further a need to provide a flexible package with improved pallet stability.
There is also a need to provide a flexible package with improved stability such that upon lifting, the handle is prevented to be torn off from the rest of the package.